


Я - Легенда

by crazyenglishfish



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyenglishfish/pseuds/crazyenglishfish
Summary: Крик души автора. Победитель по жизни? Человек с редким именем? Тебе сюда.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Neon Jungle - Trouble

Говорят, как лодку назовешь, так она и поплывет. Не знаю, о чем думали родители, когда давали нам с братом имена; явно не о том, как это может сказаться на наших судьбах. Будучи братом и сестрой "по несчастью", мы еще ярче ощущали те невидимые нити не только семейного, но и духовного родства, что соединяли нас. Нет, я ни в коем случае не хочу сказать, что наши имена некрасивые или заурядные, наоборот, очень оригинальные в своем роде. Но согласитесь, что имя "Афиноген" звучит уж очень необычно. 

До седьмого класса средней школы, пока Феня (уменьшительно-ласкательно от Афиноген) не записался на секцию карате в местный Дом молодежи, острые на язык одноклассники дразнили брата и "Фионой", и "Афиной", и даже " Афиногеем". Последнее обзывательство Феня не вытерпел, и после решающей стрелки поколоченные обидчики больше не приставали. В институте Миронова Афиногена Дмитриевича восприняли уже совсем по-другому, к таким мелочам, как имя не "прикапывались" - не тот уровень. Учится он сносно, парень приятной наружности. Вскоре у него появились хорошие надежные друзья, и девушки стали заглядываться. А имя только подстрекало интерес: "Афиноген? Красивое имя, а что оно означает?" - стандартные вопросы, которые приелись до состояния зубного скрежета, ан нет, Феня и это "перерос", глубоко вздохнув, терпеливо отвечает, что дословно Афиноген переводится с греческого как "потомок Афины". На вопрос о том, почему родители так его назвали, старается отмалчиваться или изменить тему разговора.

Мне вот тоже было интересно, почему? На этот вопрос мама ответила только, когда мне исполнилось четырнадцать лет. Это был долгий и неприятный для меня разговор про половое созревание, иллюстрированный примерами из родительского отпуска в Афинах шестнадцать лет назад. Там и произошло зачатие моего брата. Я всего лишь спросила про имя, а меня решили просветить в тайне зарождения брата. Из закрытой на защелку комнаты вылетела вся красная как помидор с мыслями о том, что моя вселенная никогда не станет прежней и что без этих знаний я могла бы спокойно прожить еще несколько лет. Про свое имя не спрашивала: не стала рисковать.

Лично у меня с именем серьезных проблем не было. При поступлении среди однокурсниц обнаружились две Ангелины, Анна-Мария и даже Аглая, поэтому я была такая не одна, что значительно облегчало жизнь. В узком кругу семьи и близких друзей больше славилась своей невезучестью, а после того, как в течение недели "заработала" растяжение обеих кистей рук, лучшая подруга с истерическим смехом и хрюканьем по телефону объявила меня "победителем по жизни". Мои "победы" происходят, в основном, нечасто, но имеют характер мирового масштаба со всеми отсюда вытекающими. Ну, например, в прошлые выходные......

***

\- Неда, я сегодня........., мы с...........будем...............диплом, - все, что смогла расслышать сквозь пелену сна.

\- Да-да, Феня, я поняла, иди уже, - лишь отмахнулась от брата, а бессмысленный набор слов вскоре вообще канул в забвение.

Полностью проснулась, когда электронный будильник показывал 12:04, провалялась в кровати до 12:30. Все-таки хорошо, когда дома никого нет: мама на даче, папа на работе, брат в универе, а у меня в субботу занятий нет. На залитой солнцем кухне меня ждал готовый завтрак и список домашних дел, которые необходимо сделать до маминого приезда. 

Первым делом решила сходить в магазин, чтобы потом больше не выходить из дома. Для начала июня погода стояла очень жаркая: от самой незначительной физической нагрузки пот по спине катился ручьем. О прохладном душе мечтала всю обратную дорогу. Закрыв за собой дверь, оставила пакеты с едой в коридоре и направилась к ванной комнате. Счастье мое длилось недолго: минут через десять я начала замерзать. Я быстро вылезла и завернулась в полотенце, из чистой одежды на батарее нашла только стринги. Ну ладно, я же дома.

\- С легким паром, я документы забыл, - заявил папа, как только я вышла, и помчался в комнату родителей. Бывает.

Вторым в списке дел была стирка. Стиральная машинка как раз закончила двухчасовую программу. Чего-то не хватает для морального настроя. Точно! Вакуумные наушники огородили от остального мира звуков, а плеер был прицеплен к полотенцу. Громкость на максимум. А теперь вперед, на амбразуру!

***

POV - Тимур

Сегодня мы с Афиногеном должны дописать дипломные работы и отослать научному руководителю, дольше тянуть уже некуда.

\- ........., заодно с сестрой познакомлю, только она у меня своеобразная, в общем, поаккуратнее, - про то, что сестра товарища является солдатом неудачи, я не один раз слышал, только не верил во все это до конца. Ну правда, не может же худенькая девчонка снести подпорку моста, на котором собрались все одногрупники для селфи, или перевернуться на 360 градусов, падая с велосипеда. Парни - возможно, но девчонки..... Фигня все это.

\- Ой, слушай, походу я сигналку не включил, ты заходи, я сейчас, - Феня быстро открыл ключами дверь и поспешил на улицу. Зашел в квартиру, плотно прикрыл дверь за собой. Тишина. Никого нет что ли?

POV - Тимур (конец)

***

Как назло, пододеяльник не поместился на сушилке. Пойду повешу на дверь в коридоре. Расставила ноги пошире, чтобы при совершении маневров не занесло. Как оказалось, не об этом надо было волноваться. Завожу руки за спину, замах, и тяжелая мокрая ткань летит на дверь, цепляется за заколку на волосах и тянет мою голову за собой. Еще секунда, и лицо встречается с деревянной поверхностью.

\- Флять! - реакция не заставила себя долго ждать. Некоторое время мне казалось, что я вижу звезды. Нос разбила в кровь, верхние резцы прокусили губу насквозь, и, по-моему, я рассекла бровь. Больно-то как! Главное, чтобы не было сотрясения мозга. Салфетка, мне срочно нужна салфетка. Оглядываюсь в поисках вожделенного предмета и задеваю бедром телефонную тумбочку, полотенце с прикрепленным к нему плеером так и остались там. В итоге схватила мамин шейный платок и зажала им нос, в радиусе метра кровью было забрызгано все. Уже хотела позвать папу, как у входной двери заметила парня. Моргнула, потом еще раз, а глюк так и не исчез. А хорошо я приложилась, от души! И самое странное, он был озадачен происходящим, нет, не так - он был в шоке! Ну, теперь точно надо звать папу. Глюку что-то не понравились мои намерения, и он попытался подойти поближе, но, споткнувшись о пакеты с продуктами, потерял равновесие и стал заваливаться вперед. Его пальцы скользнули по моему голому животу и схватились за тоненькую полоску стрингов. Треск ткани, и трусов на мне уже нет. Вот оно - качество "мэйд ин чайна"!

Парень оказался настоящим и падал по-настоящему. Грохот такой стоял, аж стены задрожали. 

\- Неда, что там творится? - из дальней комнаты на шум выбежал папа. Не знаю, что он там увидел: на тот момент мой мозг отказался вообще что-либо понимать - его больше волновала потеря крови, вытекающей через нос. 

\- Я не....., - парень лихорадочно соображал, что на это можно сказать. Папа не стал долго ждать, пока противник встанет на ноги, и накинулся на него.

\- Вы чо творите? - Феня пришел только через несколько ударов, когда вид у парня стал хуже, чем у меня, - Мура, ты живой? - брат хлестал по щекам парня, захлебывающегося собственной кровью - не только у меня теперь нос разбит. 

\- Ты его знаешь? Ты видел, что он сделал с твоей сестрой? - как дальше объяснил Феня, это его друг, с которым они собирались дописывать диплом. 

\- Я же предупреждал тебя утром, - это уже ко мне.

\- Неа, не помню, - брат сделал такой жест, как будто собирался придушить меня. - А я значит вешаю белье, никого не трогаю, и тут............ - В общем, я рассказала как все было на самом деле.

***

Сидим второй час в "травме", молчим. Феня не выдержал первым и вышел покурить. Кусок замороженного мяса, периодически прикладываемый ко всем пострадавшим местам, уже оттаял. Вроде и извиниться надо, а вроде - сам виноват. Неугомонные бабки-сплетницы никак не могли успокоиться: как мы пришли, так сразу началось "это он ее по пьяни, а она его о как в ответ!", "а раньше столько алкашни не было", "Сталина на них нет" и т.д. и т.п. Настроение упало ниже цокольного этажа.

Вдруг это чудо, в смысле друг Фени, оживился, убрал с лица пакет с замороженной фасолью фирмы "4 сезона" и развернулся всем корпусом ко мне.

\- Ну что ж, - тяжело вздохнул парень, - предлагаю знакомиться, Мура, в смысле Тимур.

\- Я - Легенда, - в такт ему вздохнула я.

\- Я это уже понял, - прыснул парень и тут же скривился от головной боли, - а зовут-то как?


End file.
